A Full 360
by Black Loki
Summary: It's incredible how much can change in one year. Follow Takato and Rika on a year-round journey, as they see how much they mean to each other. (Oneshot)


A Full 360

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor do I want to.

December 31/ January 1

Takato was all about parties, but Mimi's New Year's Eve party was too much for him. With Kazu and Kenta's horrible singing of "Auld Lang Syne" to Davis' failed attempts at flirting with Kari, Takato decided that he wanted a peaceful ringing of the new year.

So, he decided to leave the party two hours before midnight. That did not sit well with his girlfriend, Jeri Katou, who wanted to ring in the new year as a couple. The disagreement led to a full-blown argument which left Takato disappointed, pissed off, and worn out.

His IPhone went off on New Year's Day and to Takato's surprise his first call of the new year was his best friend Rika Nonaka, inviting him to Kumano Shrine for prayer.

9 a.m. Takato walks towards the shrine and spots Rika in her navy blue pea coat with her arms folded.

"What are we doing here, Rika?" grumbled Takato.

Rika didn't respond immediately. Instead she grabbed Takato's arm and dragged him to the bell hanging at the back.

"I saw you and Jeri going at each other last night. You need to start the new year off in a good way, Gogglehead," said Rika.

"I thought you didn't believe in all this worshipping stuff," Takato said with a hint of defiance.

Rika hmphed and rolled her eyes, "Just ring the bell already."

Takato groaned but did as he was told. He rung the bell three times and he and Rika clapped the hands to pray.

_I wish for this to be a good year. Please let something special happen this year._

Takato finished praying and turned to Rika who also finished her prayer.

"What did you pray for?" Takato asked.

Rika hmphed again, "If I tell you it won't come true now would it?"

Takato sweat dropped, "Right…"

* * *

February 13

"You rarely smile anymore," Rika suddenly declared.

Takato choked on the ramen he was eating and coughed violently. The scene received a few glances from patrons inside the shokudo. When he came to, he thumped his chest and took a huge gulp of water.

"W-What?" he stumbled out.

Rika hmphed, "You don't seem to be happy nowadays," she clarified.

"I'm happy. I'm very happy," Takato proclaimed much too quickly he thought.

"Okay," said Rika slowly as she continued eating her dish of curry and rice.

"Where is this coming from anyway?" Takato asked.

Rika shrugged, "I don't know. It's just… well… I worry about you, that's all."

Takato smiled at Rika's attempt at emotional conversation. Even after all these years, she still has trouble expressing her feelings. Makes him wonder how she and Ryo lasted so long.

"Well, I'm fine. So, there's nothing to worry about," he replied.

"You sure?" there was a skeptical tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Takato confirmed with his hand behind his neck.

* * *

March 25

They were at his apartment watching a game show with one of the contestants was being drenched in yellow paint and feathers.

"I'm not happy," Takato said to no one.

Rika raised her head from his shoulder, "What?"

_Crap! Did I say that out loud?_

"Ah… nothing! It was nothing."

"No, you said something! You said you're not happy."

Takato panicked, "No, no! I-I said… I am… tired! Yeah I'm tired… from work!"

Rika raised one eyebrow, "You didn't have work today, it's Saturday."

_Shit!_ "I-I mean work from… yesterday…" Takato answered pathetically.

Clearly Rika wasn't buying any of his excuses because she crossed her arms in front of her breasts.

"How long have we known each?" Rika asked.

"Why? Do you have selective amnesia?" Takato jokingly said.

Rika slapped him on his shoulder, "Answer the question."

"Fourteen long years that I can't get back."

"And during those fourteen long years, have you ever succeeded at lying to me?"

Takato sighed, looking defeated, "No."

Rika unfolded her arms scooted closer to him see him better.

"It's Jeri, isn't it?"

Takato didn't have the heart to speak, so he nodded.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and rubbed his neck, "It's just that… ever since I've known her, I thought she was the one. Nice, kind, always there to cheer me up. But now, she became… persistent. Like she's dissatisfied with who I am. She asked me constantly why I won't take over my parents' bakery now that its worth more. And to top it off, I feel like… like…"

"Like what?" pressed Rika.

"I feel like… I don't love her anymore. But I don't want to let her go."

"Why not?"

Takato dropped his head, "Because then I'll be alone."

Rika stared at him for awhile and then she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I feel the same way with Ryo. We're just going through the motions right now. I want to be free, but the cost is that I'll be left alone."

Takato grasped her hand and gently rubbed her knuckles.

"It sucks, huh?" asked Takato.

"Yeah, it does," replied Rika.

* * *

April 7

"We broke up," said Rika as she hovered over him sitting at his desk.

Takato took his eyes off his project he was working on for a new anime show and started gaping at Rika's sudden declaration.

"Wait, what!? How…"

Rika raised her hand to stop him from rambling, "It was a long time coming. I did most, if not all of the talking, and Ryo just stood there with his mouth open like an Orgemon."

To say Takato was flabbergasted was an understatement.

"Anyways, I'm going back to work. I expect you to be at our spot for dinner after work," Rika pulled out her sunglasses, put them on and adjusted her purse, "Don't be late," and with that she turned and walked away leaving a stunned Takato sitting at his desk.

"Oooookay…"

* * *

May 12

They approached Rika's apartment door at Wakaba, Shinjuku. She and Takato just came back from dinner at a restaurant of her choice to celebrate her 26th birthday. It was the least Takato could do since Rika despises big parties, most of all surprises. He even got her a silver necklace with a heart pendant attached that has an emerald in the center.

"This was a wonderful birthday, Takato. Thank you," gushed Rika.

Takato smiled, "You're welcome. Not bad for a typical Gogglehead."

"Very funny, Gogglehead," said Rika as she unlocked the door to her apartment, "I'm surprised you stayed within your budget."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Rika laughed, "Aww... did I hurt your pride 'O Fearless Leader of the Tamers'…"

"SURPRISE!"

The commotion stunned Takato and Rika silent as their friends bombard them streamers and confetti, shouting "Happy Birthday"!

"What is this!?" Rika demanded.

Kazu rolled his eyes, "A surprise party, duh!"

"While Takato took you out for dinner, we snuck in and did the usual," said Rika's ex-boyfriend, Ryo with his over-the-top smile.

Rika did not find any of this amusing as she turned her accusing glare at Takato.

"W-W-Wait Rika! I had no idea they were doing this!"

In fact, he didn't tell anyone that he was taking Rika out for dinner except…

The culprit came out of the kitchen holding a birthday cake.

"Alright, who ready for some cake?"

Takato pushed through the crowd toward her, not looking so happy.

"Jeri, what's going on? Did you do this?"

Jeri bristled at Takato's tone, "Yeah, I thought it would be nice to get the gang together and give Rika a well-deserved birthday party."

"You know Rika doesn't like surprises nor these big parties."

"Well, I do! ," snapped Jeri as she set the cake on the dining room table and turned to her boyfriend with her hands on her hips, "The least you could do is appreciate the things I do, but nooo! All you do is work at that stupid amine company and avoid me like the plague…"

"Don't make this about you, Jeri," Takato groaned.

"And lately, you've been hanging out with birthday girl over there for the past few months. What, you think I haven't noticed, you jerk?!"

"Come on, you guys, calm down," Henry tried to intervene, but Takato raised his hand to stop him.

"It's alright, Henry," Takato said, then he turned to Jeri, "Jeri, I've made it clear over and over again. Rika and I are friends. Yes, she's special to me-"

"More special than me? Your girlfriend?!" screeched Jeri.

Takato opened and closed his mouth, he had no idea how to respond to that. _Is Rika more important to me than Jeri?_ He looked behind him where Rika stood. She had one arm wrapped around her waist and one hand toying with the necklace he got for her. There was a worried expression on her beautiful face. _Wait, beautiful?!_

Jeri glared at both of them and saw the internal interaction. That was enough for her. With one final glare at Takato she shoved past him and dashed to the door. The door closed with a mighty slam.

* * *

June 4

It was the knocking on her door that woke her up. Rika stumbled out of the comforts of her bed in her light blue nightgown at 10:35 p.m. She opened the door to reveal her best friend standing there with teary eyes.

Takato didn't know what to do, he just knew that he had to see Rika.

"It's over. She… we… ," Takato started, but could not continue.

Seeing Takato's distress broke Rika's heart. She grabbed his arm, pulled him inside and close the door behind them. She then wrapped her arms around him and Takato did the same as if she was the most precious thing in his life.

Rika had a feeling this day would come. The arguments between Takato and Jeri reached a point where they pretend the other didn't exist. Rika had to squash that tiny darkness in her soul that wanted the couple to fail and break up, especially after seeing Takato like this.

"I'm sorry," whispered Rika soothingly, "I'm so sorry."

"Can I… I mean…"

"Yeah. Of course, you can stay here."

Nothing else was said after that.

* * *

July 17

He felt a hot sting on his neck that made him yelp and jump out of his bed. Hovering above him was Rika in his old high school soccer jersey, holding a coffee mug with a smile.

"Good morning," she said brightly.

"You could've said that first before trying to burn my neck off," grumbled Takato.

Rika hmphed as she set the mug on the nightstand, "I want to spend the day with you. How can I do that if the man in question is going sleep for half of it?"

"Give me a break. I had a long day yesterday and you barged in and forced me to watch that Noh play your grandmother taped," mumbled Takato as he slammed his head back on his pillow.

Rika feigned being affronted. She placed her hands on her heart and said, "You should be grateful! Its not every day a young, single woman gives her precious time to a Gogglehead, such as yourself."

Takato turned to face her, "So, I'm ungrateful?"

Rika folded her arms with a smile, "Maybe."

"Come here," Takato growled as he tackled her onto the bed. They laughed and tussled for a few minutes until Rika pinned Takato down, looking triumphant.

"Okay, okay. You win," Takato huffed while smiling.

"Of course. I always win," bragged Rika.

Takato gazed up to look at the woman on top of him. Her auburn hair was messy, covering him like a drape. Violet eyes were glowing with joy. Takato gently stroke her cheek, causing her to sigh happily.

"Takato…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry," confessed Rika, blushing. Takato laughed at that. _That sounded just like Guilmon._

"Alright, I'll make breakfast that's fit for a queen."

* * *

August 3

Night time arrived and Takato and Rika decided to have a stroll on Enoshima beach.

"This week of vacation was just what I needed. Thanks, for inviting me Rika," said Takato.

Rika blushed at his gratitude and held his hand tightly, "Anytime, Gogglehead."

"But I am curious, why did you invite me? Why not Kari or Yolei?"

"W-Well, because… you … you seemed to be working so much I thought, maybe you deserved a break?" Rika wouldn't dare reveal the real reason.

Takato raised an eyebrow but didn't inquired any further. Instead, he pulled Rika closer and kissed the side of her head.

"Thank you," Takato whispered in her ear. Rika shivered at the sensation she felt and smiled.

* * *

September 26

"Isn't this wonderful," said Takato as he and Rika walked through the path in West Shinjuku Park. The leaves have changed color for the season covering the park in sea of orange, yellow, and red.

"I guess," murmured Rika, hugging herself.

Takato saw this and placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

Rika shook her head, "No, it's just…" she started but she stopped mid-sentence when she heard laughter at the playground. There was a little boy being pushed by his mother and father on a swing. The same swing she and her father used to play at when she was younger.

Takato saw this and mentally berated himself, "I'm sorry, Rika. I forgot about your dad and this was around the time-,"

"Stop, Takato. It's okay. _I'm_ okay," Rika said to stop his rambling apologizes.

"You sure?"

Rika looked back at the family and then to Takato and squeezed his hand, "Yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

October 31

"You owe me one, Gogglehead," growled Rika through her plastered fanged teeth.

It was a Halloween costume party at Takato's work place. Takato accidently let it slip while having dinner with Rika's family. Unfortunately, Rika's mother gushed at the idea and proposed that they go together since they had nothing to do on that day. Rika tried to talk her out of it, but to no avail. So here they are, dressed as a vampire couple.

"Sorry," mumbled Takato, "If it means anything, you look great."

Rika looked down at her black and red Victorian attire which, in her opinion, made her show too much of her cleavage. _Dammit, Mom!_

"Let's get this over with so I can go home," huffed Rika.

"Right…" said a baffled Takato as they move forward to meet his coworkers.

* * *

November 23

"It's nice for you to join us for Thanksgiving, Rika," said Takato's father, Takehiro.

"Are you sure your family is okay with you being here, celebrating with us?" asked Mie, Takato's mother.

"Of course, Mrs. Matsuki," Rika answered kindly, "Both my mom and grandma had plans for the day anyways. Which works out perfectly, cuz now I can spend more time with my resident Gogglehead," she batted her eyelids at Takato.

Takato rolled his eyes and played along, "Great. Another day where I have to lose my sanity to this woman," he jokingly replied.

His mother swatted his head with a spatula.

"OW!" Takato yelped, "I'm a little old to be spanked, Mom."

"You may be 26, but doesn't mean you act like it," his mother lectured, "You should be grateful, young man. There's not a lot of young, attractive, intelligent women who would give up their precious time for an airhead, such as yourself."

Takato sweat dropped. _That sounds oddly familiar._

"Thank you, Mrs. Matsuki," said Rika.

Mie waved her spatula, "Anything to have you around to keep my wayward son in place."

Takato shook his head at the two women as Takehiro laughed at the whole spectacle.

* * *

December 31/ January 1

They were on an overpass bridge in downtown Shinjuku at 11:55 p.m. Takato insisted that they did not attend Mimi's New Year's Eve party and Rika wholeheartedly agreed. So, they spent the whole day together, attending Noh play, eating lunch and dinner at their favorite shokudo. Though the traffic of the city roared beneath them, they paid no attention to it, as their eyes were fixed on the clear, dark sky.

"Rika-,"

"Takato-,"

Both of them started and were interrupted by each other. They both laughed.

"You first," Takato offered.

Rika smiled, "Okay, This day has been wonderful, Takato. I loved every moment of it…"

"But…" Takato sensed something was up so he braced himself.

"I can't help wondering why you would want to spend your New Year's Eve with me?"

Takato sighed. _This is it, the moment of truth._

"Its simple," Takato said as he gently took Rika's hand into his own, "I want to spend New Year's Eve with you so that we can start the New Year… together. As a couple."

Rika was stunned silently, so Takato hurried on with his confession.

"Rika, I want to start every year of my life with you in it. I want you to be the first and last thing I think of everyday. When Jeri asked me if you were more special to me than her, I didn't answer her because you're more than that. My life has no meaning without you in it. I know I'm not the brightest, or the richest man there is. I have so many flaws that I've lost count. But, Rika, I know that I need you. I feel worthless without-,"

Takato would have continued, but Rika silenced his babbling with a kiss on his lip. The kiss was so magnetizing, Rika pulled Takato by his leather jacket so they could be closer. Afterwards, they pulled apart and gazed into each other eyes.

"You could've just said 'I love you', Gogglehead," Rika said lovingly.

Takato blushed and smiled, "Yeah… I'm no good at this."

"Well, it's good enough for me," whispered Rika, and with that they kissed once again, only sweeter than the last one.

"Let's go home," said Rika when they ended the kiss.

"To your apartment?" asked Takato.

"No. Yours."

"But yours is closer."

Rika hmphed, "Yeah, but your bed is more comfortable."

Takato's face went red at that comment. _She couldn't mean…._

Rika slapped his shoulder, disturbing his thoughts, "Get your head out of the gutter. God, you _are_ hopeless without me!" and with that she grabbed his hand and led him to his apartment.

"And in the morning, we're going to Kumano Shrine," Rika declared.

"What? Why?" asked a confused Takato.

Rika hmphed again, "So that we can thank the gods for bringing us together and to ask for more years togethers, cuz I'm not letting you go, Gogglehead."

Takato felt joy like he never had in years. He looked that their joined hands and gently squeezed.

_Neither will I._

A/N: That took a while, but here it is! Feel free to comment, review, and critique.

Black Loki


End file.
